


In this place where you only have to be

by emidegrey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But only a bit, Fluff, M/M, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: It was their anniversary and Koujaku was running late.





	In this place where you only have to be

Green orbs bore holes into the wall clock in front of him. He had been staring at it for the past hour, earlier even, but he was busying himself then. Koujaku was late. It wasn’t as if there really was a set time for the hairdresser to be home and Noiz didn't particularly tell Koujaku to go home early. But at least he was expecting him to.

It was the day before their anniversary, and he wanted to surprise Koujaku with something romantic. It was a bit out of character for him but the thought of trying to be a little different seemed like a good idea before. He decided that he'd cook them dinner, meaning the kitchen was probably a mess, but he cleaned that up earlier and he was actually able to make some decent pasta dish. He knew he should've just done this tomorrow but he thought that maybe they could celebrate early. The thing was he still didn't tell Koujaku about his plan.

He texted him earlier this evening asking if he was going to be late and the other said that he was going to be late, yes, but not that late. Koujaku asked why but he didn't bother replying. He didn't want to spoil the fun.

Thinking about it now, maybe he should've just told the other that he made dinner, rather than sit there waiting in vain. He thought of sending another text but he didn't want to sound so needy. Although he was sure Koujaku wouldn't mind. Unless he was really, really busy.

"One more hour." He said to himself. He'll wait another hour. It was still pretty early anyway, just a little past eight. If the other wasn’t home by nine then he'd just have to eat alone.

He took a deep breath and stared grudgingly at the clock. Hoping it either hurry up or Koujaku come through the door soon.

 

* * *

 

He didn't mean to get home late. 

Koujaku noticed that Noiz has been acting strangely that morning. Not the bad strange, a good one in fact. He was... more... intimate.

As soon as he woke the blond up, the other had given him a peck on the lips before escaping to the bathroom. He hugged him while he was doing breakfast, and then he even gave him a farewell kiss before leaving the house. Somehow it gave Noiz away that he was planning something. Add the text from earlier asking if he was going home early.

Now, Koujaku didn't forget about their anniversary. He couldn't. Not when it was something he had been looking forward to for the past few months. This was basically the reason why he was running home late; he was looking for a gift for Noiz.

Standing outside his house, he felt uneasy all of a sudden. The feeling grew more when he opened the door and silence and darkness welcomed him inside.

It wasn't unusual to be greeted by his house like this. Before Noiz moved in this was practically the scenario he would return to every day. With Noiz though, a light or two would be left open unless the blond was out.

Feeling a bit out of place, he kicked his shoes off and continued inside, there really was no light left open except for the one at the kitchen.

Walking there, a small note on top of the table in Noiz's handwriting was placed under a bunny paperweight. Something they got together as a gag gift before, Noiz had the bunny, Koujaku got a sparrow.

"Food's in the fridge. Went to bed early, not feeling well." - Noiz

Red orbs widened a bit at that and he looked around the adjoined kitchen of their house to see that some of the kitchenware were actually in different places and seemed to have been used earlier. Opening the fridge he saw the pasta dish covered in plastic wrap. It dawned on him all of a sudden that Noiz cooked them dinner. Guilt started to bubble in his gut.

Turning back, he closed the fridge and made his way to their bedroom, opening the door slowly just in case that the blond had already fallen asleep.

Peeking inside he could see Noiz on his side of the bed, curled in on himself and hogging the sheets. A small smile made its way to the older man's lips as he moved to the bed, sitting down beside Noiz and running his hand through the blond locks.

Noiz stirred at that, eyes opening a bit, glassy and bleary, before turning to Koujaku.

The other smiled before pressing a kiss on Noiz's temple and continuing to pat the other's head.

"Hey."

"Hello." The blond replied, voice raspy from sleep. He leaned his head a little to the hand caressing him and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late," Koujaku said and felt the way Noiz tensed a little under his touch before going limp as if admitting defeat. "How are you feeling? I saw your note."

There was silence, Noiz not bothering to talk to him, only turning his back and snuggling close to the sheets. The guilt could only grow even more.

"You're upset." He stated. They had stayed together long enough for Koujaku to know how to read Noiz. Generally, Noiz is a quiet guy but he'd make small talk during times like these. The silence was only one giveaway, brushing him off was another.

He ran a hand through his hair and then stood, started to remove his clothes and change into loose pajama pants before sliding to his side of the bed, not before placing a box on the bedside table. He reached out the to blond who was facing his way and caressed his face.

Green eyes opened once more and Noiz stared at Koujaku’s eyes before they flicked to the clock on the table, reading the numbers flashing on the screen; Ten minutes past midnight. They returned to Koujaku's and then the blond whispered quietly. "Happy anniversary."

Koujaku wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. It felt as if his heart was breaking but at the same time it was swelling up at the mere words his lover said, he pulled the other close. Pressing a kiss on his forehead before moving to his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and then to his lips where they stayed. The kiss was soft, chaste. Noiz placed his hands on Koujaku's chest as the other pressed them closer to each other, holding him tightly.

"Sorry I missed dinner."

Noiz stiffened again and shifted in his arms, looking up at Koujaku with wide eyes. A small smile was on his face as he placed another kiss on Noiz's forehead. "I saw what's in the fridge. Sorry I wasn't able to eat it with you. But..." He pulled away, sitting up and pulling on Noiz's hand gently asking him to sit up as well.

He got the small box and fiddled with it before taking out a simple silver band and holding Noiz's hand with his right hand and the ring with his left. The look of shock and confusion on Noiz's face was priceless. He didn't plan for this to happen now but what else could he do to make up to the blond?

"I was planning to give this to you later this morning but..." he turned to look at the clock. "I guess now would be fine too." He grinned and started playing with Noiz's knuckles. "I know it's only been a few years but... I thought that well... I..." He started to get flustered not really knowing what to say. He hadn't thought this through and he thought it would be easier if he didn't rehearse or anything since it'll be more genuine but it felt like he was making a fool out of himself.

"Well... I really love you." Noiz tightened his hold on this but kept quiet. "And I thought that maybe you'd like to settle down with me." He finished, finally looking up at Noiz who seems to be really stunned for a moment before a smirk moved to his lips and then he was grinning and then laughing.

Koujaku felt his heart drop in his stomach. Was Noiz making fun of him? He was about to look away, ready to face the rejection before noticing the tears at the side of Noiz's eyes. He didn't know if those were from laughing or something else but before he could ask Noiz was gripping his hand tightly and nodded and started speaking.

"I didn't know that making dinner would get me a marriage proposal."

The older male's face started to redden and he pouted a bit when Noiz moved the hand he was holding close to his left hand.

"Of course I'll settle with you. What would happen to the old man if I'm not around?" Noiz answered, eyes still moist and a small smile on his lips as he ushered the other to put it on.

Surprised, Koujaku just sat there for a moment before he seemed to get a grasp of the situation and slowly slid the ring to Noiz's finger. Watching how the silver band moved easily until it rests at the base of Noiz's finger. Running his thumb over it, he noted the way the blond's hands were warm and that even though there are scars and calluses that covered them they're still soft.

Looking up he basked in the way Noiz's eyes seem to glow as he stared at the ring on his finger. A look of reverence on his face before he caught Koujaku staring. The other was hoping that he'd say something sinister or a joke but he was soon wrapped in Noiz's arms being held close.

“I love you.” The blond muttered softly as he buried his face in the other’s neck.

All Koujaku could do was hold him close, arms wrapped tightly around the other, pressing a kiss on Noiz’s temple, breathing in his scent before closing his eyes and giving a relieved sigh.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from At Last by Ito Kanako
> 
> Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm not particularly in this fandom anymore but I saw this in my drafts and I thought it would be nice to get it out there. I still love KouNoi tho! If you wanna talk or reminisce you can contact me on my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/emidegrey)


End file.
